Don't Eat That!
by Shinin-like-a-star
Summary: Luffy and Zoro get seperated from the rest of the crew on a deadly island. What happens when Luffy accidentally eats a fruits that's known for it's strong aphrodisiac qualities? Will Zoro end up "helping" him out? ZoroXLuffy. Warning: Lemon alert! I'll break it up into two chapters so that people who don't want to read the sexy stuff don't have to.


**_So hey guys! I've recently been watching a lot of One Piece, and can't help but ship the hell out of Zoro and Luffy XD. I just couldn't resist writing a fic about them :P Hope you guys enjoy! This is the first part of the story, which I divided so people are warned that there is heavier stuff going to happen later. Please feel free to comment! Feedback is always my favorite part of posting stories online :D_**

* * *

"Hey idiot, watch out!"

Zoro ran forward and shoved his captain out of the way from an incoming barrage of arrows. They'd docked on an island that seemed to be one giant booby trap. Every step the pirates took seemed to trigger some kind of deadly snare. This was why Zoro and Luffy had gotten separated from the rest of the crew, because Luffy had an unnatural talent for tripping every wire, switch, or mine around. Zoro had protected the idiot each time, and because of this, they'd ended up falling behind.

Luffy looked at the arrows with a dumbfounded expression, somehow seeming surprised at what must have been the 100th attempt at their lives. "Whoa, that could've killed me!" He exclaimed, almost showing appreciation for the attack. "Did the arrows come out of the ground? That's so cool!"

"Idiot! Don't call something that nearly killed you cool!" Zoro said, hitting his captain on the back of the head. "Be more careful! If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, you would have died!"

"I know." Luffy said, grinning. "Thanks for protecting me Zoro! I can always count on you."

Zoro felt his heart skip a beat at his captain's praise. He didn't know why he tried so hard to keep the man safe. Honestly, Luffy was way more trouble than he was worth. But there was just something about him that made Zoro feel the need to help him, to protect him. Maybe it was Luffy's inability to take care of himself that made Zoro act like some sort of guardian. He glanced back to the man, only to see him about to step on a trip wire that was nearly in plain sight.

"Hey, watch where you're going moron!" Zoro yelled, grabbing Luffy's arm and pulling him away from the wire. In his rush to save the other man, Zoro had overestimated the amount of strength to use and ended up pulling too hard. They both toppled backwards and crashed to the ground, groaning in pain as their heads were knocked together.

"Ugh, why'd you do that for?" Luffy asked, rubbing his head.

Zoro was about to retort that the bastard had nearly gotten himself killed, yet again, but he stopped short when he saw the position they'd landed in. Not only was Luffy on top of him, but the man was straddling him as well! Zoro felt his face heat up how erotic it looked.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, frowning. "You're face is kinda red. Are you sick?" He leaned closer to get a better look.

"I-idiot!" Zoro said, pushing the other man away from him. "Don't lean so close to me when we're in this kind of position!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked, looking down at their bodies in confusion. "What kind of position are we in?"

Of course the idiot wouldn't know. Zoro wasn't even sure Luffy knew what sex was, little alone a sexual position. His captain had never shown any sign of having hormones, besides peeping on Nami in the bath that one time in Alabasta, but he was pretty sure Luffy had only done that because everyone else had. Other than that, the pirate seemed to have the sex drive of a little kid. Nonexistent.

Zoro shook the thoughts from his mind. "Just forget about it. Now will you get off of me already?"

"Sure." Luffy said, still looking slightly confused but getting to his feet anyway. Suddenly a growl sounded from his stomach. "Aw man I'm sooo hungry, I haven't eaten in an entire hour! Go get me some food Zoro!"

"Stupid, where the hell would find any food out here?" Zoro asked, also standing up. "We can barely walk two steps without you triggering some sort of-" But Luffy was already moving away, having stopped listening the moment Zoro denied his request for food.

"Don't just walk away from someone when they're talking to you!" Zoro yelled after him irritably. But his captain still wasn't listening, his attention completely focused on some sort of fruit hanging off one of the nearby trees. Well, at least he'd found some food. Zoro watched the man's steps carefully, making sure there were no traps for him to trigger. He had been so focused on making sure Luffy was safe, that he hadn't noticed the distinct pink color of the fruit on the tree. It wasn't until Luffy had picked one and taken a bite, that Zoro had recognized the fruit in horror.

"Drop the fruit Luffy!" Zoro yelled, making his way towards his captain as fast as he could while still keeping an eye out for traps.

"No way!" Luffy said, holding the fruit to himself defensively. "If you want one, then go get your own!"

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you're eating?" Zoro asked, finally reaching him. He made a grab for the fruit, but he should have known better than to try and take food away from Luffy, because the man ended up shoving the whole thing in his mouth and eating it.

He just stared at Luffy in horror. "…You _moron_…"

"I don't see what you're so worked up about." Luffy said, reaching for another fruit. "There's plenty here to go-"

Zoro smacked the fruit out of his hands. "Stop, you idiot! Will you just listen to me for a second? I'm not trying to steal your goddamn food! The reason why I tried to stop you from eating it is because the fruit you just ate is an extremely strong aphrodisiac! It's called the Fuak Mieh fruit, and its aphrodisiac qualities are so strong that unless you have sex within two hours of eating it, your body will overheat and you'll _die_!"

Luffy's eyes widened, and for a moment Zoro thought that the man had finally understood the dire situation he was in. But then Luffy frowned and scratched the back of his head cluelesslly. "Wait, what's an aphrodisiac?"

Zoro nearly face-palmed at his captain's ignorance. He should have guessed Luffy wouldn't have any knowledge of it since it was something that had to do with sex.

"Luffy, do you even know what sex is?" Zoro asked. He was surprised to see Luffy's face turn red.

"O-of course I know what it is!" Luffy said, looking embarrassed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Were you even listening to what I said before?" Zoro asked irritably. Luffy shrugged and he sighed. "Look, I'll break this down for you as simple as I can. An aphrodisiac is something that stimulates sexual desire." He paused as he saw Luffy's blank expression. "Sexual desire is when you want to have sex." Luffy's face reddened at that. So the idiot knew what sex was, but not sexual desire. Where did the guy even grow up? In some kind of monastery? Zoro shook his head and continued. "Basically, the fruit makes you want to have sex. And you need to have it in the next two hours. If you don't, you die."


End file.
